Live Together, Die Alone
by menz815
Summary: A fic based off another one of Liesbeth's dream. It's basically a fic about Jate at the end of the series. Told from both Jack and Kate's POVs.


A/N: This is a fic based off another one of Liesbeth's dreams (she just has epic ones, what can I say?). So this is for you girl! and it's kind of a gift for becoming the new mod over on FanForum. Congrats!

The bolded parts are referring to the end of this story if that makes any sense. It's basically foreshadowing the end. And the POV switches from Jack to Kate.

Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Lost.

* * *

It was the fifth day _(1…2…3…4…5; breath in, breath deep)_ and you were already too attached, too dependent on another human being. Your concern for him ran too deep. He had been gone for eight hours, 42 minutes, and 16 seconds. You kept time with the frantic beat of your heart. And you knew then that the girl who was born to run was slowly slipping away, being replaced by someone else altogether.

He was back and the weight on your chest was lifted, and you wondered when he had slipped those chains around your heart. You wondered if you ever wanted him to take them off. _Live together, die alone_. You were the die alone type until he walked into your life.

**_Red, red rivers down the white of your arm. Who knew death could be so warm?_**

* * *

The temple, as harrowing and haunting as you remembered it. Despite the hot, sticky air, you felt the prickle of a chill run up your back. This didn't feel right. And yet, he looked so determined. You found it hard to believe how easily he could trust a message about destiny, but then again you had always trusted him, even when you hadn't even known him. You'd follow him anywhere, just so you could be together.

Claire had given you the message, right before she stepped on that helicopter. "Your journey is almost complete. Your final destiny lies with the temple." And you knew like a born instinct that she was right even if she wasn't sure why she said it. You felt the air grow still as you came up to the entrance, and you were filled with a sense of purpose and belonging that you had never really felt in your life. Even when you knew that you were finally on the right path, even when Kate ran up and kissed you and whispered she loved you a couple of weeks before. And then you saw the shadow, and you knew it was him before he had even placed one white sneaker on the stair.

* * *

He was there and then he wasn't and the man that seemed to haunt you in life was now haunting you in death. You didn't believe in spirits, but that's what he was and you wondered if you would ever be able to separate yourself from him, if you'd ever be able to let him go. You thought burying him would end it all, but he was gone, gone like all those times in childhood, and yet his presence still lingered on. And you thought of how he died alone, and how if you could keep the people on the beach from suffering that same fate than maybe you could fix the pain in your heart._ Live together, die alone. _You said it to band everyone together, but in truth, you hoped your words would keep you from ending up like him.

**_Wisps of hair brush your cheek; in her arms, held tight. You are not your father._ **

* * *

"Hey kiddo." He smiled and you saw the tears, and then you felt your eyes well up too. And it didn't seem to matter anymore; all the past mistakes and fights. And maybe you'd never get to bury him, and maybe he wasn't alive, but this was enough because for once in your life, you knew with one percent clarity that he was proud of you. You wrapped your arms around him in a hug and you felt free and protected; he had been watching you on your journey all along. He put his hands on your shoulders; "I'm so proud of you son." And then he walked back inside the temple. White Rabbit. You knew to follow.

His face was almost unrecognizable as his lips broke into a radiant smile and you felt his happiness too; this was what Jack needed, _wanted_, and you couldn't help but weep as Christian wrapped Jack in his arms. And you thought maybe you had been forgotten as Jack followed his father into the temple, but then he turned around, looking questionably at you as if to say, aren't you coming too? Maybe you were being silly, but it felt good to know that he wanted you beside him as much as you wanted to be by him. You would not be left behind. Not again. He grabbed your hand and you walked into the temple together.

* * *

You brought him water. He needed it you thought, but really you just wanted an excuse to talk to him, to be near him, to understand why this man that you were quickly falling for was slowly slipping away. He didn't seem to want to open up, but you were the master at that, so you understood. But a little voice in your head whispered _live together, die alone_ and maybe he heard it too because he told you about his father. It was a start, but you wondered if he would ever be able to let you in, _all_ the way in. You wondered if you could ever do the same.

**_No distance between, skin on skin, blood on blood; no more secrets left to hide._**

* * *

"You both are going back." He said. He wouldn't tell you exactly why, and you found that it didn't really matter. The temple, dark and dank, soon was illuminated with a glowing light, and your father, bathed in white, seemed to be some sort of angel, peaceful and calm for perhaps the first time ever in your recollection. And it filled you with joy, and you knew then that you had finally buried your father. White, blinding white, and then dark again. You walked outside, and everything looked about the same, but the air smelled different somehow, and the temple didn't seem as worn. It was silent…and then it wasn't.

You felt like you had been through this experience way too many times to count. The flash of light, the whirling noise, and then nothing. Something did not feel right. Your instincts told you to run. But Jack's hand was your anchor; you would never run from him again. And for some strange reason, you knew this was the last time you'd ever have to go back. But before you could even take in the sunlight, you heard the cocking of a dozen guns and someone else's hands on you, and you were being dragged away, away from him, away from your anchor, and you needed to run.

* * *

He said he had a plan so you trusted him, but then Michael had led you a different way, and Sawyer went down and you heard Jack say to run, so you did. You ran faster than you could ever remember, with Jack's hand on your back. And you realized then that you were not alone; you both were running from something. But before you could even finish that thought, your body fell with the pain of a thousand sharp poking needles, and you thought you felt him take your arm, but then everything was black. And when Sawyer said only days later, every man for himself, you snarled back at him, _live together, die alone_. Because despite your current situation, Jack had tried to save you. You could still feel the warmth of his hand on your skin.

**_In this dance, you will run forever by each other's side. Death comes closer._ **

* * *

She screamed your name and you felt your stomach bottom out. And despite the three men on top of you, pulling you further and further away from her, you managed to break free. You would not lose her again. You screamed her name, running into the nearby clearing, and you saw that she had broken free. She was almost in your arms. She was always almost there…

A runner will always find a way to run. With one swift kick, you felt the man's grip loosen and you sprinted into the nearby clearing. He was there, waiting. Always waiting. And you were running, but not away.

* * *

You picked the clearing because it was open, no room for haunting spirits of crazy thoughts. Plenty of room to get away. You hadn't expected him and you wanted to run, but he wouldn't let you. Why was it so hard to run from him? And that kiss was so rich, so perfect, too real. You ran. _Live together, die alone._ You've regretted it ever since.

**_Pain dims. His brown eyes, keeping you there with him._**

* * *

You saw it before you felt it. The sound of a gun and then red down your front. You fell into her arms. Her screams seemed distant, everything was fuzzy, but you brought your hands to her face, cupping her cheeks. Her eyes, swimming with tears, locked on yours, and suddenly everything was clear. And you kissed her, so softly, but it was like the finest wine, and the taste and feeling of it lingered on. "Live together, die alone, right?" You said. And she whispered back, "Not alone." Her face was so pale, so white, like an angel's. And then you saw the blood dripping down her arm.

You had just reached him when he fell forward into your arms, a pool of blood already growing at your feet. And the adrenaline and panic running through your veins, the racing of your heart, masked the shot of pain as a bullet lodged its way into your chest. He kissed you, and it was so delicate, so soft, and then the pain rippled through your body. And you knew that you were dying. But you were ready to be Eve. Not alone, you said, because you meant it. You kissed him again, and you felt his last breath on your lips, and then everything grew dark.

**_Two bodies, black and white. Death came and got them, but together they are bathed in light._**

**_

* * *

_**

Please review! even if you have a question because I know this fic was a little confusing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
